


План машин

by Psalm_22_4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все вещи имеют свой характер. Машины тоже и не учитывая их мнение, хозяева сильно рискуют. </p><p>Бета: Девушка_с_веслом</p>
            </blockquote>





	План машин

Около особняка Хейлов рядом к друг дружке стояли три припаркованных машины: старенький джип Стайлза, черный Камаро Дерека и блестящий Порш Джексона.  
Если бы джип был человеком, то у него сейчас явно бы разболелась голова, так трещали эти две дорогущие машины рядом с ним. Черного джип Стайлза сразу прозвал "Пижоном", Порш, с легкой руки его хозяина-Стилински, - "Мусоровозкой". Видимо, Стайлз таким образом пытался оскорбить хозяина машины, хотя, если бы он понимал язык машин, то прозвал ее гораздо, гораздо хуже.   
\- У меня новые хромированные диски, за которые Джексон отвалил кучу денег. Совершенно новый тренд, с алмазной обработкой...  
«Мусоровозка» продолжал болтать, так, что даже Пижон устал с ней спорить и мериться количеством лошадиных сил.   
Джип вздохнул, выпустив колечко дыма из выхлопной трубы. Он уже такой древний, что забыл какой модели он был, когда сошел с конвейерной ленты завода. Как старый столетний дед: со вставной челюстью, искусственным клапаном в сердце, стеклянным протезом вместо глаза и со стентированными сосудами. Он-то давно понял, что счастье автомобиля далеко не в его цене и, уж тем более, не в новизне.  
\- А ты, колымага, что хорошего есть в тебе? Посмотри на себя, что ты вообще можешь предложить этому миру? Когда смотришь на тебя, все свечи перегорают от отвращения и жалости.   
Иногда вещи действительно очень похожи на своих хозяев. Джексон вот и его Порш - очень.  
\- Проявляй уважение к старшим, когда-нибудь и мы будем уже не актуальны, - тихо прорычал двигателем Пижон.  
"Если вы столько проживете, полупластмассовые дети века фастфуда, где машины делаются на пару лет": ехидно добавил про себя джип, но вслух говорить ничего не стал. Камаро был похож на хозяина не менее, чем Мусоровозка на своего. Да и сам джип давно стал замечать в себе повадки своего владельца, все чаще капризничая и разговаривая с соседями по стоянке невпопад. Машина шерифа (или просто "Мэм", как ему приходилось ее называть) уже просто стала ненавидеть его.  
Тут на улицу выбежал разъяренный Джексон, что-то крича в сторону особняка. Это "что-то" явно бы давно «запикали» по телевизору или просто не пустили в эфир. Машины на время заглохли.   
Хозяин Мусоровозки снял ее с сигнализации, грубо открыл дверь, злобно плюхнулся на водительское сидение, и, только вставив ключ, умчался. Забыв закрыть дверь, и та с треском захлопнулась во время движения.   
Пижон и джип как-то сочувственно посмотрели ему в след.  
\- Знаешь, - вдруг начал говорить джип, поддавшись какой-то меланхоличностью момента, - Стайлзу было 14 лет, когда он начал копить на меня деньги. Даже полгода работал развозчиком пиццы. Он купил меня у Сэма - коллеги его отца. До этого я уже поменял трех хозяев и даже не заводился. Он приходил ко мне в гараж все эти два года, до получения прав. Чинил. Я помню первый день, когда он меня увидел... Он крикнул: "Боже, он офигенно здоровый. Пап, я хочу эту тачку". Я был просто в ужасном состоянии, но он просто влюбился в меня.   
Джип сдавленно засмеялся, снова выпуская колечки дыма. Что-то под капотом странно звякнуло, словно автомобиль откашливался от слишком сильного смеха.  
\- Он - лучший хозяин за все эти годы. Хотя я ненавижу, когда он использует меня как таран или раскидывает картошку фри (да и вообще, любую еду) по салону. От этого все чешется внутри и дурно пахнет. Один раз во мне месяц валялся кусок пиццы и почти завелись муравьи... Еще мне не нравится, когда Дерек меня лупит Стайлзом. Хотя я не думаю, что Хейл лупит меня, скорее самого Стилински. Но мне тоже не особо приятно.   
Камаро фыркнул, тоже посмеиваясь, и понимая для себя что-то неуловимо важное. Может, дело и правда не в количестве лошадиных сил под капотом?  
\- Радуйся, что тебя еще не водил Скотт, - Пижон явно содрогался при мысли об этом, как от худшего воспоминания в своей жизни.  
\- Водил, я потом пару недель отходил. Я думал, что у меня коленвал рассыпется. Два дня потом не желал заводиться, а Стайлз обижался и говорил, что никогда больше за руль такой капризной машины не сядет. Но сел.  
Машины снова засмеялись.  
\- Кстати, Дерек бьет Стилински, потому что тот ему нравится. Он один раз говорил сам с собой, когда ехал к дому шерифа о том, что "если этот чертов придурок не прекратит его провоцировать, то он его либо убьет, либо изнасилует". Тут уж он сам бился головой об руль, а голова у него крепкая...  
Джип зажужжал мыслительными процессами. Кажется, он нашел решение многих проблем. Фары его заговорщически загорелись, и в его двигателе внутреннего сгорания созрел гениальный план.  
***  
\- Твою мать, Дерек. Мой джип отказывается заводиться, чертов капризный кусок железа. Не могу его уговорить. Папа забрать меня не может. Джексон послал меня к чертям. И денег у меня нет. Так что суровый хмурый альфа - тебе придется меня подбросить.  
Хейл недовольно хмурит брови, сводя их почти в одну линию, но молча идет за ключами. Уже внутри Камаро он понимает, что и его машина не хочет заводиться. Лезет под капот под страшную ругань Стайлза, и понимает, что видимых причин для поломки нет. Чужаками не пахнет, а на улице стремительно темнеет.  
\- Придется тебе переночевать у меня. Какая жестокая судьба, я где-то провинился перед небесами... - страдальчески протягивает Дерек.   
\- Это, блин, я, кажется, провинился. Потому что это мою карму только что поимела стерва-судьба. Ты же понимаешь, что мне совсем не светит остаться в одном доме с оборотнем, за три дня до полнолуния, когда на дворе начало зимы, а у тебя в доме одна кровать и нет отопления.   
Дерек поджимает губы, и Стайлз чувствует, что его голова рискует снова встретиться с металлическим боком машины.   
\- Хорошо, чувак. - подросток в благодарно-капитулирующем жесте поднимает руки и вылезает из крутой тачки оборотня.   
Когда они возвращаются в дом, Стайлзу кажется, что он слышит смешок откуда-то со стороны джипа. Он еще не знает, что ему придется спать в одной кровати с альфой, чтобы не сдохнуть от холода. Не знает и того, что на утро обе машины сразу заведутся, но к этому времени... он счастливо-довольный даже и не заметит этого.


End file.
